Storm's Legacy
by awesomesauce47
Summary: Storm, a fifteen year old girl, looks back on her past to see what's been troubling her since she was ten. A man who calls himself Zane has decided to use the power of all the legendaries to fuel… something… evil, Storm's sure of it. But she needs proof, and a lot of it to specify, to bring this guy down before anyone gets hurt or, you know, the world blows up or something.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, person/people that is/are reading this. Remember, I do not own Pokemon, so please, don't sue me. That would just not be cool. Enjoy ;)**

"Storm!"

I heard a shout and jolted up, hitting my head on the ceiling. No wonder Jacxie made me take the top bunk.

"Mom!" I yelled.

"Ok, ok, relax, I'm sorry,"

I swung my legs around and jumped off the bed.

"No you're not!" I shot back

"I wouldn't spend so much time yelling at me, little sis. You've got fifteen minutes. Good luck," Jacxie turned out the hallway and bolted down the stairs before I could hit her. I looked at my clock. 8:45. I swear, the only time Jacxie doesn't lie is at times like this.

My closet was full of almost nothing. I had a few t-shirts here and there, a pair or two of sweat pants, and a baseball cap. I changed quickly, and attempted to brush my untamable blue hair. Along with my dark gray eyes, it's not too terribly hard to figure out why people call me Storm. I braided my hair to the side, put on my baseball cap, packed a bag, and headed downstairs for breakfast. I did all of that in less than two minutes.

"If you want to make it a challenge next time, try five minutes instead of fifteen." Jacxie just glared at me. Our family's Zorua, now mine, was yipping at my feet, as I was her favorite. My mother handed me Zorua's poke ball and kissed me off. I grabbed the last muffin just before Kyla, who then proceeded to glare at me just like Jacxie. I shoved it in my face and ran upstairs, with Kyla chasing me.

I locked the door and Kyla pounded on it, but stopped soon. "How you gonna get to the lab now?" She asked, but I was already out the window and onto the roof. I jumped off the roof, landed silently on the pavement, and called,

"Zorua!"

She came bounding through the door, hopped up into my arms, and I started running. I heard a

"Storm!"

in the distance, but I had heard that far too many times to be stupid and turn back.

I called Zorua back into her pokeball and… ran straight into my neighbor Ethan. Man, was he talkative. I'll spare you most of the details. Basically, it went like this:

"Oh hey what's your name? Hey are you going to the lab…"

except, like, twenty times faster. I walked in what looked like a house and a lab in one. I wouldn't be surprised if it was, actually. A man in about his mid-thirties turned around,

"Are you, um, here for the Pokemon?" He asked

"Yes," I replied.

"Alright, just wait a moment."

He fumbled to grab something on his desk, and handed it to me,

"what is this?" I asked.

"That is a Cyndaquil. Here are some poke balls. Great, now go on you're adventure or whatever…" he faltered. My mother told me to stop back at our house before I left, but I was smart enough to know Kyla was waiting at the door to slit my throat. But that's not very uncommon in my household.

I let Zorua out of her pokeball and played with her before heading out. I turned back to my house, and smirked as I realized that I was leaving my four stupid older sisters behind: Jacxie, Kyla, Iris, and Fione. I turned back to the forest, and trekked ahead.

I honestly just wanted to get to the next city over, so I simply climbed in the trees to prevent unwanted encounters.

My family says I have extremely accurate senses and I'm also just plain fast. This is relevant because of this next part. Anyway, I stopped for a moment. I heard very slight footsteps falling on dried leaves and scattered branches.

I saw a boy behind me, about 14 or 15. He had greenish hair and sky blue eyes, but he ducked away before I could make out anything else. That was where my problems began.


	2. Chapter 2: First in Four Years

**Sorry guys, still don't own Pokémon. If I did, I would just high-five myself all day. Seriously though, those people have mad skills.**

I scanned the surrounding forrest. My eye twitched, as it always did when I concentrated. I heard a faint whisper, but I couldn't make out any details. My eyes fell back to the soft and lush grass. I breathed a sigh of relief.

No, Zane wasn't here. He had been, though. I could tell; there were footprints all around but not the slightest sound to my ears-then I heard it. A soft, faint _snap_, under the foot of an eerily silent creature obviously trying to stay out of my earshot. But believe me, there's almost no such thing._  
_

I landed silently on the grass below the tree I was perched in moments ago. I walked forward a bit, checked the path, and crossed over to the other side. I heard the noise again, but this time, fainter: it was running. I broke into a full-out sprint, still making absolutely no noise whatsoever. I saw… a Leafeon? No, I was far too experienced to believe it. I suddenly smiled: I came across the first Legendary seen in four years.

"You know, I can tell you're not a Leafeon, right? Most people couldn't, but, obviously, I'm not most people."

It cocked its head for a moment. I reached out my hand and scratched its head. Once I stopped, it transformed. Mew.

"That was pretty impressive,"

"Myuh, Mew!" It agreed. My hand instinctively went to my belt loop, but I stopped it.

"I think we both agree to skip the formalities, right?" I asked, putting the pokeball away. The little thing bounded into my arms and got comfortable.

"Come on, let's go. I want to visit the next town over."

I am not a sightseer. I just wanted to get to Azalea Town, but the lines were _so flipping long. _Of course, I wouldn't enter the town that way, not with Mew asleep in my arms. I couldn't risk anyone seeing me. I hadn't talked to almost anyone in months. I ducked under 'do not enter' tape. As far as I could tell, no one saw me. I shook Mew lightly and set it on the ground. Mew yawned as I started scaling the not-so-large wall in front of me. Once I reached the top, I beckoned for Mew to jump up. Mew overshot it and easily went a few feet over my hands.

I slid off the wall, landing on the solid brick. I walked stealthily over to a store, only because it was almost the only building **without** a line coming out the doors and snaking around the back a few times.

I felt a tremor, a slight rumble in the ground that certainly frightened me, yet no one else seemed to notice. I veered away from the towering structure; I wouldn't be around to see what the earthquake would cause. I knew I looked odd, but I really didn't care at this point. All I know is that I needed to get out, and fast.

As odd as I looked, scraping the side of my shoulder on the corner of a building and tucking my arms into my chest for no apparent reason, I didn't seem to attract much attention. In fact, I think that only one or two people saw me. No, scratch that, maybe three or four. Now six. Oh, crap. This is just what I needed. I am really not a people person. Actually, I don't think I've liked any person that I've met. Mom always favored Iris and Kyla, Jacxie was a loner, and Fiona's never home anyways. I ran into a couple people on my way out, but only one of them seemed to notice. He was wearing a hat he pulled down over his eyes, his hair was a dark color; I couldn't tell. I'm partially colorblind, so that doesn't help, either.

I walked out of the town, but he was still following me. I was about to pull behind a corner, when Mew jumped out of my arms. Great job, Mew, you made me socialize. He bent down, scratched Mew on the head, and turned towards me.

"You found a Legendary?" he asked. I bit my lip; I didn't know how to respond.

"What? Do you not like talking to people?" Well, at least I could answer this question.

"No." Wow. Talking feels weird if you haven't done it in a while, and by a while I mean, maybe three months. I guess I looked kind of weird, trying to comprehend what I had just said.

"Well, where?" I was startled at first when he asked, mainly because I was thinking about all the other possible questions he could've asked. I had to ask him to repeat the question, which was just the tiniest bit awkward.

"Where did you find Mew?" he repeated.

"Oh, uh, back on route 33, just before you get to the edge of town." I said, without really thinking, but I'm impulsive anyways.

"But why did you come back to town if you had a Legendary? You do know they're basically going to hunt you down, right?"

"Well, I needed shoes, and I'm pretty sure that my sister took them, and, well, I can't say that I'm surprised." He considered it.

"Who's you're sister? More importantly, who are you?" He asked.

"Jacxie is my sister. I'm Storm," I picked up my strikingly dark blue braid and dropped it back down to my side.

"So, who are you?" I asked in return.

"Red."


	3. Chapter 3: Almost Caught

**Nope. Still don't own Pokémon. I wonder if I could buy the rights to Pokémon for hundreds of million of dollars like Disney bought the rights to Star Wars for hundreds of millions of dollars. Actually, I just gave myself an idea. Off to the bank! ;)**

***Storm***

"Lying isn't very nice, Red." I said, or, more accurately, accused.

"No, I swear, I..." he started, but I was hardly about to let him finish.

"Swearing isn't very nice, either." I smiled. I was jut teasing him. I mean, we had been friends for like, a week. He should totally know when I'm joking or not. I think he caught my drift, since he started smiling too.

"Okay, when are we supposed to be there/ when does it start?" I asked. Malva, from the Elite Four in Kalos, was coming to Goldenrod City for some charity thing. She was going to do some meet-and-greet thing with the public, then the rest of the Elite Four would come and have, like, an epic battle, and at least half the money raised by ticket sales would go to Pokémon without homes. But, just between you and me, I don't care how much the tickets cost, I would get us in one way or another. The trick would be making sure Red doesn't notice...

***Red***

"Ok, the program thing that I picked up at the Poké-mart says that the meet-and-greet starts at... 3:45, the battle starts at... 5:45, and-" Storm cut me off, as I now sort of expect her to do every time.

"Ouch. Now I feel bad for them. I mean, a whole _two_ hours of talking?! Whoever set this up must be crazy!" She looked seriously concerned for their mental stability.

"So, you wouldn't like being famous?" I started.

"No."

"You wouldn't like nearly everybody knowing your name? People asking you questions about-" Ok, I honestly didn't expect to be cut off there.

"No, Red!" She exploded. There was a moment or two of shocked silence.

"I said no." She finished, and when she had she seemed to have calmed down just a little bit, but I knew not to prod. When you meet Storm, she is very, very clear about what you do and do not do around her. What you don't ask. Sometimes my curiosity tries to get the better of me, but then my brain remembers it's Storm and reminds me to shut up.

"Let's go to Goldenrod City, ok?"

"Okay, let's go," and she already started heading off to the Ilex Forest without me. I thought that I heard someone call my name behind me. I turned around but, as far as I could tell, no one did. I turned back to the Ilex Forest. Oddly, it had a blue-ish glow, coming from what seemed like the heart of the forest. The light dissipated. I walked out and into the line that separated the city and nature, the line of trees blocking out nearly all light the twinkling lights of the city left behind provided. The glow came back again, more definite than before. I walked in.

I saw the source of the light, but my eyes hadn't adjusted yet. What I meant was that I could see where the light was coming from, but I couldn't quite tell what it was. The light moved extremely fast, then disappeared again.

"Hey, Red, did you see that?" Storm whispered, maybe thirty seconds after the light disappeared.

"Yeah. I did. What was that?" I asked, turning around.

"I don't know. As far as I know, I don't think there are any Pokémon that can glow like that." She stated.

"No, your eyes, Storm. I didn't think they were blue," I looked at Storm's eyes, but they were blue. Undeniably blue. But I knew they weren't blue.

"No, they're gray, Red. It's probably the aftershock of seeing that ridiculously bright thing. I'd think I would know my own eye color."

Storm started scaling the tree next to her with amazing ease. After she cleared the top layer of foliage, she called down, "we just need to keep heading straight, and the connecting route should come up pretty quickly."

"Ok then, Let's go. It's already 2:30." Storm jumped from tree to tree, while I went with a flat-out sprint. She beat me, but we still got through the Forest in under ten minutes. That's an extraordinary time for people who had never gone here before. As we were walking through the gates, pulled her hat over her eyes. I decided to go with it- for now. As we walked out, she pulled her hat up just slightly, to check if anyone could see her. We were pretty alone, the only other people were actually an older man and woman, and a trainer talking to them. Storm stopped cold.

"What?" I turned,

"Ethan," She sighed. The trainer- Ethan- turned around; apparently they lived in the same town.

"Oh, hey Storm, hey who's this? Is he you're friend? Is he you're best friend? Wait, you guys look like a lot closer than that. Are you two..." Storm rolled her eyes. She was indignant when it came to matters like this, thankfully, Ethan saved himself this time.

"Oh! I got it! You're MEGA best Friends! That's pretty cool, I wish I had a friend. Wait, I know, we can be mega best friends! Hey what's your name? Not that it matters, I don't like my name that much," I tuned him out after that

"How do you put up with this guy?" I asked Storm out of the corner of my mouth.

"My motto is: on three, we run," She smiled a little.

"Three," she whispered,

"two," I agreed,

"One," and we both sprinted to the gates of Goldenrod City.


End file.
